Homestuck Drabbles: Karezi Edition
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: Karkat & Terezi have been through a lot together. They had bad times with jealousy, pain, & heartbreak, but they also had good times with the smiles, laughter, & just messing around with each other. But what is an average day in the life of our favorite Cancer and Libra like? These drabbles come from either MSPARP, or they just pop into my mind. Rated T for Karkat's language.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Me Go**

_Okay, let's just assume that Eridan's meltdown did NOT happen until about 10-15 minutes after the events of this following Fanfic. Kapesh?_

* * *

Terezi could only "stare" at the screen when Bec Noir stabbed Dave for the doomed timeline. Light teal tears fell down her face as the smell of Candy Apples hit her nose.

Right away, Karkat knew something was wrong. Terezi usually never cried. He poked her cheek to try to get her attention, but...

DOOF!

The slap was so fast, and it burned as Terezi ran away, her hands covering her eyes. She transportalized out of the lab, leaving Karkat wondering why she seemed so down. He checked the screen of the computer, where he saw the image of a dead Dave, red blood all over.

Now he understood everything. He knew Terezi wouldn't have the same reaction if he died like that. No, she wouldn't care. She never had and never will! He would have gone to talk to her, but he had to stay put and keep the team together.

After a couple minutes of crying, Terezi decided that she was brave enough to go back to the lab where everyone else was. She knew that it was only a doomed timeline, and the real Dave was still out there, but thinking about his death still made her heart ache.

No. No more. Dammit, she was not going to cry anymore. The others would be worried sick if she was gone any longer, especially Karkat. Why did she slap him? That was stupid of her. She transportalized back to the lab, when she heard Karkat and Kanaya talking. Ooh, what a perfect opportunity, she could sneak up on him and scare him! That sometimes cheered her up, when he made a huge fit about it. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she wondered what the two were talking about.

"KANAYA, I THINK ... I SHOULD JUST END IT WITH HER. WHO REALLY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME, ANYWAY? BESIDES, SHE HAS THAT 'SHADES COVERING EYES AT ALL TIMES' ASSHOLE. I MEAN, IF HE'S STILL ALIVE, I GUESS. SHE WOULDN'T REACT THE SAME WAY IF I FUCKING DIED." Karkat sighed.

Kanaya put a hand on Karkat's shoulder. "But, Why Would You Want To Do That? You Care Very Much About Her. I'm Sure She Feels The Same Way."

Huh? Let her go? Who were they talking about? Was Karkat going to stop trolling one of the female humans? Wait... Shades always covering the eyes...

"I AM CRITICAL OF OTHER TROLLS AND ALIENS, AND I DONT GET ALONG WITH PEOPLE. WHY THE FUCK WOULD TEREZI FEEL THE SAME WAY?"

"You Can Be Quite Sweet At Some Times. Also, Even If You Are Quite Disagreeable, You Still Have A Soft Side."

"YEAH, BUT NONTHELESS, SHE IS DEFINITELY DONE WITH ME. I FUCKED UP EVERYTHING WITH HER, AND I FUCK UP EVERY SINGLE TIME AROUND HER. EVEN SHE KNOWS THAT. I'M A FUCKING STUPID ASSHOLE THAT CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT ACCORDING TO HER."

Her. They were talking about her! Terezi stood still, in a daze. Did Karkat really feel this way? How could she have not realized his feelings sooner? Why didn't he talk to her about it? Either way, those words still would have stung like salt on an open wound.

"I LOVE TEREZI, I REALLY DO, BUT IF SHE WANTS STRIDER... SHE CAN HAVE HIM. FUCK IT, I SHOULD JUST STOP TRYING. WHY FUCKING BOTHER? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I HADN'T LOVED HER FROM THE BEGINNING."

"Karkat, Please Don't Say That, I'm Sure That Is Not True..."

Terezi's heart lurched and she felt like crying again. Why? Dave was only her friend, and nothing else. Karkat was her matesprit, not Dave! It didn't matter right now. She needed to tell him how she felt, right there and right now.

"K4RK4T YOU DUMB4SS!" Terezi cried with both sadness and anger.

The Nubby Horned Troll turned towards the voice, the owner of it suddenly holding him close.

"TEREZI, WHAT THE FUCK? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU OVERHEARD EVERYTHING THAT I JUST SAID!"

"1 D1D, K4RKL3S. BUT 3V3RYTH1NG YOU S41D W4S WRONG. 1TS NOT TRU3, JUST L1K3 K4N4Y4 S41D." Terezi mumbled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"...WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT THAT STRIDER..." Karkat started, but was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for five seconds, as Karkat ran his fingers through Terezi's hair.

"D4V3 1S ONLY MY FR13ND. JUST B3C4US3 1 C4R3 4BOUT H1M DO3SNT M34N 1 DONT LOV3 YOU. 1 ST1LL DO, YOU 1D1OT. 1M SO SORRY FOR NOT B31NG TH3R3 FOR YOU 3NOUGH." Terezi confessed, while still holding Karkat in her arms. "PROM1S3 M3 TH1S...PL34S3 DONT L3T M3 GO."

Karkat was surprised. He didn't expect Terezi to care about him that much. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved her too much to let her go.

"DON'T WORRY, I WON'T. AND I NEVER WILL, FUCKASS."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flushed for You**

_Based on a conversation on MSPARP_

* * *

Karkat was nervous. But there was no going back on plans. Today, he will come out of his shell and confess to his old matesprit, Terezi. Karkat sighed. Would Terezi reject him again and stay with Gamzee, or would she come back to him? He didn't want to admit it, but Karkat missed Terezi with all of his heart and he couldn't stand the pain any longer.

Terezi moaned as she rubbed her head. The last thing she remembered was breaking up with Gamzee. He responded by knocking her unconscious after getting a little drugged on his Sopor Pies and Faygo. She immediately perked up when she smelled Candy red. That meant only one thing; Karkat was walking into the room. A light blush covered his face.

"H3Y K4RK4T!" Terezi exclaimed.

"HEY FUCKASS." Karkat joked, smiling at Terezi. Then he noticed her rubbing the bump Gamzee left on her head and frowned.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING YOUR HEAD LIKE THAT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?"

Terezi sighed. She knew this was coming, and she might as well tell the truth. "G4MZ33 KNOCK3D M3 OUT W1TH 4 NUTR1T1ON PL4T34U. SO, WH4TS UP W1TH YOU?"

Karkat looked a little confused. Terezi just got hurt and she wasn't having negative emotion about it? What was the deal? He shrugged. "NOTHING MUCH. JUST MAKING SURE PEOPLE AREN'T FUCKING DYING. LIKE THAT MORON, SOLLUX. HE KEEPS DYING, YOU KNOW?"

Terezi giggled. He was so cute when he tried to be a hero.

"YEAH SO HOW ARE YOU... AND UM, GAMZEE?"

Terezi sighed, her red scorched eyes filled with sadness. "W3 BROK3 UP. H3 TR13D TO K1LL M3, 1 DUMP3D H1M, 4ND TH3N H3 KNOCK3D M3 OUT."

Karkat put his hand on Terezi's shoulder. "SORRY TO HEAR THAT, I GUESS."

Terezi smirked. "Y34H. BUT WHO N33DS TH4T LOS3R?"

Karkat shook his head. "NO, I MEAN ABOUT THE BREAKING UP. I'M FUCKING PISSED AT THAT BASTARD FOR TRYING TO KILL YOU. WELL, HE STILL IS MY MORAIL SO YEAH..." Karkat shyly looked away.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I'LL TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT. YOU KNOW. WHATEVER IS GOING ON AND SHIT. BESIDES, WE NEED TO TALK ANYWAY."

Now it was Terezi's turn to be confused. "WH4T?"

"SOMETHING... IT'S NOTHING. UGH! I'M MAKING A BIGGER FUCKASS OF MYSELF AREN'T I? SORRY ABOUT THAT." Karkat stammered. He took a deep breath and sighed. "LOOK TEREZI, I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE."

"FOR WH4T?"

"FOR BEING A FUCK UP. FOR THINKING I COULD LEAD EVERYONE IN THE GAME TO VICTORY AND FAILING AT IT. BECAUSE OF ME, I FUCKED US ALL OVER AND NOW WHAT? I FAILED EVERYONE. SO IM SORRY."

Terezi smiled, and gave him a hug to comfort him. "YOU TR13D YOUR B3ST 4ND 1 4PPR3C14T3 TH4T."

"BUT I SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER." Karkat mumbled.

"COM3 ON. 3V3RYTH1NGS GO1NG TO B3 4LR1GHT. 1M R1GHT H3R3." Terezi whispered.

Karkat was still rambling. "I SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER TO SAVE EVERYONE. FROM GAMZEE. I SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER AT SAVING YOU..." Right after he said that, his face flushed deep red as he returned the hug. "YOU'RE HERE TO STAY THOUGH. RIGHT? I DON'T THINK I COULD LIVE WITH MYSELF IF ANYONE ELSE DIED."

Terezi chuckled. "OF COURS3. 1 4LW4YS W1LL."

There was a long pause. Karkat closed his eyes. "TEREZI...CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

"SUR3!"

Karkat's palms were sweating. "IF YOU HAD FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR A TROLL AND THAT TROLL DIDN'T KNOW, WOULD YOU TELL THEM OR KEEP IT TO YOURSELF?"

Terezi knew where this was going, but decided to keep it a surprise. "YOU SHOULD T3LL TH3M. 1TS 4 GOOD W4Y TO 4T L34ST G3T 1T OFF YOUR CH3ST."

Karkat held the both of Terezi's hands. "WELL THEN. BETTER GET IT OFF MY CHEST THEN."

"K...K4RK4T...?"

"TEREZI, I KNOW I'M A COMPLETE ASSHOLE AND YOU PROBABLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY, BUT I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU." Karkat confessed.

"1 W4S GO1NG TO S4Y TH3 3X4CT S4M3 TH1NG TO YOU!" Terezi blurted.

"...AND I KNOW YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT BY- WAIT. YOU WERE?"

Terezi's red eyes almost looked like that they were sparkling. "1V3 4CTU4LLY W4NT3D YOU B4CK FOR 4 WH1L3 NOW."

"YOU HAVE? BUT I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T ANYMORE. YOU SURE ACTED LIKE IT."

Terezi nodded. "1 KNOW, 4ND 1M SORRY TOO."

Karkat cleared his throat. He was ready to ask the big question. "WELL THEN. WOULD YOU BE MY MATESPRIT AGAIN, TEREZI PYROPE?"

Terezi wrapped her arms around him, her eyes spilling tears of joy. "Y3S!"

Karkat complied to the hug. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO HEAR THAT."

"1 F33L TH3 S4M3 W4Y, K4RKL3S!"

"GLAD TO HEAR THAT TEREZI." Karkat murmured, and pulled Terezi into a kiss. They remained holding each other close for a long time.

They didn't know how long this Matespritship was going to last, but they knew that it was going to be a lot longer than before.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hiccups

**Based on both MSPARP and Azumanga Daioh**

* * *

Terezi groaned. Why is it that she always had to fall for John and Vriska's tricks? A half hour ago, they had gotten Terezi to eat spicy food, a red hot chili croquet. After hearing the word "red", Terezi wanted to give it a try. The results ended with her taste buds feeling like they burned off, and something very, very irritating was happening to her that wouldn't stop.

"_*H1C.*"_

It was uncontrollable, and it was embarrassing to even Terezi's standards. And yet it was something she couldn't stop. She was currently holding her breath, something that Rose told her to do. Karkat just walked by when he noticed Terezi, her cheeks practically puffed out. "TEREZI, WHAT THE FUCK."

Terezi exhaled, and waited for a few seconds. "*_H1C*._ D4MM1T..."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ARE YOU SICK?" Karkat groaned, wondering why Terezi would do something ridiculous as holding her own breath to get rid of a disease.

Terezi sighed. "NO, DUMB4SS. 1 JUST H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TH4T HUM4NS C4LL TH3 *_H1C* _H1CCUPS."

Karkat made a face. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THE HIKE-UPS? THAT'S A REALLY DUMB AND SHITTY NAME FOR A DISEASE."

"PROB4BLY B3C4US3 1 4T3 TH4T SP1CY FOOD TH4T VR1SK4 4ND JOHN F3D M3. GOD, 1 H4T3 TH31R S1CK PR4NK1NG 1D34S... _*H1C*_ 4ND 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1T'S WH4T YOU WOULD C4LL 4 D1S34S3..."

"I-IS IT CONTAGIOUS?" Karkat trembled, and slowly backed away.

The Libra thought about it for a second. "NO, 1 DONT TH1NK SO... Y3T…1 DONT R34LLY KNOW HOW TO CUR3 1T, THOUGH..."

"OH. WELL, THAT'S WEIRD. WAIT. SHIT, IS THAT PERMANENT? PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT IT FUCKING IS." Karkat pleaded, stepping farther away from her.

"1 DONT 3V3N KNOW! _*H1C*"_

"GOD DAMN IT." The Cancer mumbled. "DOES IT HURT?"

"NO, JUST R34LLY 4NNOY1NG. _*H1C*" _Terezi sighed, rubbing her head.

"HAVE YOU ASKED THE HUMANS HOW TO CURE IT? SINCE IT IS KIND OF A THING HUMANS DO."

"1 4SK3D D4V3, BUT H3 W4SNT 4NY H3LP. H3 S41D H3 WOULD ONLY DO 1T 1F 1 G4VE H1M 4 FOOTRUB."

Karkat retorted. "SEE? I FUCKING TOLD YOU HE WAS AN ASSHOLE. WHAT ABOUT ROSE?"

If she would have been able too, her eyes would have been downcast. "SH3 TR13D. ON3 OF H3R T1PS W4S HOLD1NG MY BR34TH, BUT..._*H1C*_"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT, TEREZI. I'M LITERALLY THE BIGGEST FUCKING COWARD AND FAILURE EVER TO EXIST IN PARADOX SPACE. WAIT, LET ME SEE YOUR MOUTH FOR A SECOND."

Terezi didn't know where this was going, but she willingly opened her mouth as Karkat looked inside. "HUH. I MEAN, NOTHING LOOKS WRONG. BUT I'M NOT A FUCKING DOCTOR. I DON'T HAVE MUCH PRIOR KNOWLEDGE OF MEDICAL TYPE STUFF."

Terezi giggled. H3H... ROS3 D1D S4Y TH4T G3TT1NG SC4R3D W4S 4 W4Y TO G3T R1D OF TH3S3 TH1NGS. T4VROS TR13D SC4R1NG M3, BUT OF COURS3, H3 C4N'T DO TH4T. _*H1C*._"

Karkat smirked. "WELL THEN, WHAT IF I TRIED TO SCARE YOU?"

"H3H3, YOU C4N TRY, 1F YOU W4NT TO. DO YOUR WORST!" She giggled. Karkat slowly walked around her and suddenly clapped his hands in front of her face. Terezi barely reacted.

"..._*H1C*._"

Karkat muttered under his breath, and quickly turned around to make a stupid scary face at Terezi, who could only laugh at this pathetic attempt to try and scare her. "TH4T SM3LLS MOR3 CUT3 TH4N SC4RY 1F YOU 4SK M3, K4RKL3S_. *H1C*_."

Karkat grimaced. "TEREZI, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUT YOU IN HALF IN YOUR SLEEP." He seethed. Terezi's eyes widened. "WH4T?!" she whimpered.

"DID THAT SCARE YOU?" Karkat inquired.

Terezi paused. "... 1 ... 1 TH1NK 1T D1D..."

"OH, THANK GOD THAT'S OVER. IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT FUCKING NOISE STOPPED."

Terezi grinned, quickly kissed Karkat on the cheek and held him close. "TH4NKS K4RKL3S."

Karkat smiled softly, returning the action. "TEREZI, YOU DO KNOW THAT I'M NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO CUT YOU, RIGHT?"

Terezi giggled. "4W, 1 KNOW YOU WOULDNT DO TH4T."

"THAT'S GOOD. YOU KNOW WHY?"

"WHY?"

Karkat nuzzled into her neck and whispered in her ear. "BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU PISS ME OFF YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BLIND SLOBBERY MATESPRIT. YOU'RE REALLY GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL AND ANYONE IS LUCKY TO HAVE YOU."

Terezi blushed. He usually didn't say such things. She silently held him in her arms, not sure how to react to this, but she felt somehow relieved. It felt strange, yet amazing. She rested her head on his shoulder. "K4RKL3S… 1 LOV3 YOU, 4ND YOU'LL 4LW4YS B3 MY F4VOR1T3 GRUMPY, NUBBY HORN3D M4T3SPR1T." she mumbled.

The two remained glued to each other for several minutes, enjoying the warmth and comfort between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

_Oh yes, another MSPARP fanfic. That's the only thing I get my ideas from, after all._

* * *

Terezi was blushing. It was just her and Karkat, in a closet of all places. Of course, Dave just HAD to pair the two up for this silly human game. Karkat was blushing too. "O-OH, HELLO TEREZI"

"H3Y K4RKL3S."

Karkat hid his face in his sweater. "WHAT ARE WE DOING IN THE CLOSET?"

Terezi scowled. "7 M1NUT3S 1N H34V3N. BL4M3 D4V3, H3 C4M3 UP W1TH TH3 1D34."

Karkat placed a hand on Terezi's shoulder. "OKAY, I'LL DO THAT AS SOON AS WE GET OUT OF HERE, BUT WHAT DO WE DO UNTIL THEN?"

Terezi's face flushed dark teal, and looked away. She was reluctant to tell him the truth. "1 DON'T KNOW, 3X4CTLY."

Karkat looked concerned, then shocked. "WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? ARE YOU SAYING WE HAVE TO…YOU KNOW…?"

"W-W3 DON'T H4V3 TO!"

"ARE WE ON THE SAME PAGE HERE? I JUST WANT TO DOUBLE CHECK BEFORE WE GET IN TOO DEEP. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF?"

"…K1SS…" Terezi mumbled, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"OKAY, THAT'S WHAT I WAS HOPING YOU MEANT. I DON'T THINK STRIDER WILL LET US OUT OF HER UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING SO…" His cheeks turned light pink, and he quickly leaned forward and kissed her lips. Terezi hugged him closely as she returned the action.

Karkat wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "T-TEREZI, I DIDN'T KNOW…YOU FELT THIS WAY."

"OF COURS3 1 DO, K4RKL3S."

"I'M GLAD, BECAUSE I FEEL THE SAME TOWARDS YOU."

"4WW…" Terezi swooned and kissed his cheek. "YOU'R3 SO SW33T." Karkat blushed. "I KNOW. YOU ARE TOO, EVEN IF YOU FIND JOY IN KILLING THE HUMAN'S FRIENDS."

Terezi rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "1 GU3SS YOU COULD S4Y TH4T 1T'S WH4T 1 DO."

Karkat rested his head on her head. After a long pause, he broke the silence. "HEY TEREZI… FLUSHED FOR YOU."

Terezi giggled. "FLUSH3D FOR YOU TOO."

For the first time in a long time, Karkat smiled. "I'M GLAD. MAYBE WE SHOULD THANK DAVE WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE. AFTER ALL, HE DID SOMEHOW FIND A WAY FOR US TO GET TOGETHER UNDER SUCH ODD CIRCUMSTANCES."

"Y34H. 1 GU3SS W3 SHOULD." Terezi whispered as she cuddled up to him.

"WE SHOULD DO STUFF LIKE THIS MORE OFTEN."

"1 KNOW. 1T'S N1C3 TO SP3ND T1M3 TOG3TH3R."

The two began to kiss passionately, Karkat beginning to play with Terezi's hair.

"I LOVE YOU, TEREZI." He mumbled between kisses.

"1 LOV3 YOU TOO, K4RK4T."

After their "sloppy make out session", Karkat kissed Terezi on the forehead, Terezi giggled and smiled at him.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MY ATTEMPTS AT ROMANCE?" He demanded.

"H3H3, NO, 1'M NOT. 1 JUST TH1NK 1T'S CUT3."

"OKAY, JUST DOUBLE CHECKING. I'M GLAD YOU THINK I'M CUTE. YOU ARE CUTE AS WELL."

Suddenly, Dave's voice muffled from behind the door* "yo, are you two done in there? Tavros and Jade are up next." Karkat growled. "GO THE FUCK AWAY STRIDER! WE'RE BUSY! FIND ANOTHER ROOM!" he retorted. "NOW, WHERE WERE WE?"

Terezi smiled and began to play with his hair a little, her fingers just barely touching his horns.

Karkat's face turned bright red. "H-HEY…WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR HANDS!"

"H3H3, SORRY. HUH. 1TS PR3TTY H4RD TO 1M4G1N3 T4VROS 4ND J4D3 1N TH3 S4M3 CLOS3T."

"YEAH, BUT I'M SURE TAVROS WILL BE PRETTY HAPPY. JADE'S AN AIRHEAD SO SHE'LL PROBABLY JUST THINK HE'S BEING CUTE OR WHATEVER."

"H3 DO3S H4V3 4 HUG3 CRUSH ON H3R. TH31R LOV3 1S L1K3 CHOCOL4T3 4ND M1NT. 1T SM3LLS 4DOR4BL3." Terezi replied, sighing at the thought.

Karkat chuckled. "WE READ HIS WHOLE PESTERLOG CONVERSTATION WITH HER A WHILE BACK. IT WAS PRETTY FUNNY."

"Y3S, 1T W4S, BUT 1 C4N'T H3LP BUT F33L SORRY FOR TH3 POOR GUY."

Karkat put a finger on Terezi's lips. "SHH…HE'LL FIND SOMEONE SOMEDAY. BUT DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT HIM. YOU'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT. "

"L1K3 WH4T?"

He answered with another kiss on her lips. "ME."

Terezi blushed, and giggled. "YOU'R3 4M4Z1NG, YOU KNOW TH4T?"

Karkat grinned. "SO ARE YOU. BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT."

"TH4T'S SO SW33T OF YOU TO S4Y!"

Karkat pointed at himself with his thumb. "HEH, WELL, YOU KNOW ME. I'M JUST SO SUAVE AND COOL THAT EVEN STRIDER CAN'T HANDLE IT."

Terezi giggled at his attempts of being cool. "YOU'V3 GOT TH4T R1GHT."

"OF COURSE I DO. I'M KARKAT VANTAS."

Terezi put an arm around his shoulder. "4ND 1 LOV3 3V3RYTH1NG 4BOUT YOU."

The two remain glued to each other for several minutes, enjoying each other's company.

Even if they were in a closet.

* * *

**Okay my lovely fellow Karezi shippers and fanfic readers! I need your help! I have SEVERE writers block, and if you know me, I get it a LOT. So, give me a prompt in the reviews, and I'll give you credit!**

**Love, ByakurenBreak**


	5. Chapter 5

Academy's First Love

**Sort of based on the rules of the academy on "Baka and Test"**

* * *

She was the new girl at this school. Well, it was not just any school you would find on Alternia. It was a private high - class academy. The classes were separated by blood color. According to a few trolls, including Equius, it was forbidden for Highbloods to speak or have any contact with Lowbloods, and vice versa. Unless it was Equius and Nepeta - those rules didn't apply to them. Terezi thought that was highly unfair, since she barely had friends in her blood class. Nobody seemed to like her that much, which explained the bullying, and being called weird for being blind but able to smell colors.

She was only new here for 2 days, and she hated every single second of it. All she wanted to do was just go home, and do another mystery drama with her scalemates. They seemed to be her only friends during this hard time.

But there was one day where one brave troll decided to fuck the rules and change everything.

Karkat was a mutant blood. Nobody knew about it, but he was still placed in a Lowblood class. He hated to see Terezi unhappy, as much as he hated almost everything else.

"HEY, YOU. YOU'RE NEW HERE, RIGHT?" Terezi froze, and slowly turned to Karkat. "Y34H. WH4T 4BOUT 1T?"

"I FEEL LIKE THAT I SHOULD SHOW YOU AROUND HERE, IF YOU WANT TO." Karkat mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Terezi was obviously surprised.

"R34LLY? BUT 3QU1US M1GHT S33 US..."

"FUCK THAT BASTARD. HE'S TOO JUDGEMENTAL FOR HIS OWN GOOD. COME WITH ME."

Now Terezi was blushing. A Lowblood usually would ignore her or run away. This one was actually talking to her, without batting an eye.

"O...OK4Y. 1M T3R3Z1 PYROP3."

"KARKAT VANTAS. WHAT'S YOUR FIRST CLASS?"

The two walked around the school, other trolls staring at them and whispering. Equius was not impressed. Whatever, he'll take care of them later.

After a tour around the school, the two found that they had lunch together. So they sat next to each other, despite the protests of the other trolls.

"SO, I HEARD THAT THERE'S SOMETHING FUCKING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU. THIS MAY SOUND PERSONAL, BUT MAY I ASK WHAT IT IS?"

Terezi looked down. She wasn't sure how Karkat would feel about her after she told him, but she decided to risk it.

"1M BL1ND... BUT 1 SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 COLORS TO G3T 4ROUND."

Karkat stared at her, wide eyed. It sounded crazy, yet it was legit. "THAT...THAT'S FUCKING AMAZING! WOW, I NEVER KNEW THAT IT WAS POSSIBLE."

"YOU DONT TH1NK 1M CR4ZY?"

"YOU ARE A LITTLE, BUT THAT'S ONE OF THE MANY PERSONALITIES I LIKE IN A PERSON."

The two turned out to be great friends during the entire year. Some trolls were impressed that a Lowblood had the guts to get close to a Highblood. Some even gave it a try. Equius was getting more stressed out just by looking at them. He couldn't take it anymore.

It was the last day of school, and Terezi was holding feelings for Karkat that she had never felt for anyone else. She felt that way ever since first meeting him. Would he feel the same way if she told him?

She was not a coward. She could do this. "K4RKL3S, 1 N33D TO T4LK TO YOU."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"W3LL, YOU S33... 1'D L1K3 TO TH4NK YOU FOR B31NG NIC3 TO M3 WH3N W3 F1RST M3T." Then without hesitation, Terezi kissed Karkat on the cheek.

Karkat blushed a little, and happily returned the action. "YOU FEEL THIS WAY TOO?"

"Y3S..."

Karkat smiled, and Terezi gasped as she felt him circle his arms around her pulling her close to his chest. It felt like the warmth and security surrounding her like a warm blanket. They kissed for a few moments before drawing back, eyes slightly glazed over, before crushing their lips together in a passionate embrace. Each poured all of their feelings into that one kiss. After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes, panting.

"D - Preposterous."

The couple turned to see Equius, crossing his arms. His eyes were narrowed under the cracked shades. "D - It is not supposed to be like this. I forbid you two from seeing each other again."

Karkat curled his fist. He knew how strong Equius was, yet he still wanted to give him a what for. He loved Terezi, and nobody should care about it.

Terezi looked like she was about to cry. But she didn't want to. She wanted to tell the sweaty asshole everything. She screamed out, making Equius feel smaller with each word.

"LOOK, YOU B4ST4RD. 3V3R S1NC3 1 C4M3 H3R3, YOU H4V3 M4D3 MY L1F3 4 L1V1NG H3LL W1TH YOUR BULLY1NG 4ND YOUR PR3JUD1C3. BUT NOW 1TS MY TURN TO B3 TH3 JUDG3 OF TH1S COURT!"

Karkat was shocked, since he never knew that Terezi had this capability to do something like this. He joined her in this rant for justice.

"HIGHBLOOD OR LOWBLOOD, WE SHOULD FUCKING BE ABLE TO MAKE FRIENDS OR BE MATESPRITS WITH WHOEVER THE FUCK WE WANT, FUCKASS!"

Equius began to sweat. "D - oh my... This... This is completely unacceptable."

"4NSW3R M3! DO YOU, M1ST3R Z4HH4K, W1SH FOR M3 TO N3V3R H4V3 4 FR13ND 1N TH3 WORLD? DO YOU W4NT M3 TO B3 4LON3?"

"D - of course not, but..."

"TH3N L3T M3 H4V3 FR13NDS."

"D - Pyrope..." He couldn't get another word out his mouth. Other trolls were watching, glaring at the highblood. He was embarrassed for not only himself, but both Terezi and Karkat as well. But they were so determined...

Why not leave them alone? Besides, a certain red - blooded beauty sometimes was on his mind.

"D - Alright. You win. But our ancestors would never approve."

"FUCK YOU, AND FUCK THE ANCESTORS." Karkat retorted, placing an arm around Terezi's shoulder. "COME ON, TEZ. I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU."

Terezi's face flushed a bright teal, but at that particular moment, she just wanted to be held by him and hear his voice whispering softly in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amnesia: Part 1**

* * *

Karkat laid on the ground, with no movement. His eyes were closed, and there was a little blood on his head. It appeared that he had been whacked pretty hard. Terezi knew that there was something wrong when she smelled Karkat nearby her hive, and heard faint honking in the distance.

"K4RK4T!" She screamed.

No response.

She ran as fast as she could up to him, and held him close in her arms. She didn't want to believe that it was true, that he couldn't hear her, or feel her embrace.

"K4RKL3S..." She mumbled. "WHO3V3R D1D TH1S TO YOU, 1 4M K1CK1NG H1S OR H3R SORRY 4SS. BUT 1'LL ST4Y BY YOU UNT1L YOU W4K3 UP." She assured, as she snuggled up to him gently. She placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair softly.

After a while, Karkat slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful female troll, holding him close.

But who was she?

"OH TH4NK GOD, YOU'R3 OK4Y!" She exclaimed. Karkat could only stare as the girl's face went crestfallen.

"OH CR4P... DON'T T3LL M3 YOU GOT 4MN3S14..." She groaned.

Why was she so concerned for him? He didn't know who she was. But it looked like she knew him. "K4RK4T, PL34S3... 1T'S M3. T3R3Z1..."

Karkat shook his head. "KARKAT...IS THAT MY NAME? I DON'T...REMEMBER..."

Grief struck Terezi's heart. She felt like crying, but she had to pull herself together. "Y3P. TH4T'S 4MN3S14, 4LL R1GHT. SH1T. DON'T WORRY, 1'LL G3T YOU SOM3WH3R3 S4F3."

Terezi picked him up and began to carry him to her hive.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"1'M T4K1NG YOU TO MY H1V3, WH3R3 1 L1V3." Terezi answered, not looking his way and kept moving forward. Karkat was now scared, and Terezi could definitely tell.

"K4RK4T, 1T W1LL B3 OK4Y. B3FOR3 YOU GOT 4MN3S14, 1 W4S YOUR M4T3SPR1T." She explained, hoping that it would get him to trust her a little.

"UM...OKAY..." Karkat murmured as Terezi softly placed him on a bed of scalemates.

"TRY TO G3T SOM3 R3ST, OK4Y?"

"...WHAT ARE THESE?" Karkat asked.

"OH, TH3S3? TH3S3 4R3 SC4L3M4T3S." Terezi sighed, as Karkat held up one of them and looked at it.

"TH1S M4Y SOUND PR3TTY STUP1D, BUT 1 L1K3 PL4Y1NG W1TH TH3S3." Terezi stammered.

"THAT'S NOT STUPID... I THINK IT SOUNDS FUN. YOU SHOULD SHOW ME SOMETIME." Karkat said as he continued to look at it.

Finally, he laid down on the pile, closed his eyes and began to sleep innocently, while holding Pyralsprite.

Terezi softly kissed him, trying hard not to wake him up. She smelled a hint of Faygo where his wound was, and she clenched her fist.

"G4MZ33 YOU B4ST4RD... H3'LL P4Y FOR TH1S." She whispered, as she held Karkat's hand in hers.

Karkat slipped into a coma due to his major concussion. Since Terezi promised to never leave his side, she had to have another one of the trolls to tell Crabdad what happened, and that he wasn't coming home anytime soon. Terezi was a mess. She barely ate or slept. She didn't care - she wanted to be with Karkat when he woke up again. She wanted things to return to normal. Three months had passed.

It had been so long, but Terezi finally noticed his eyelashes fluttering. He slowly began to wake up.

Terezi hoped to god that her matesprit could recognize her once more. "K4RK4T...?"

Karkat still looked at her with that confused stare. Terezi bowed her head, accepting defeat.

"OH NO... YOU ST1LL DON'T R3M3MB3R..."

Karkat knew that this troll loved him very much, and he didn't want to see her like that. After all, he felt the same way towards this beautiful girl who nursed him to health. So he did his best to act like how a normal person would be. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME...? AND YOU... ARE YOU OKAY?"

"G4MZ33 KNOCK3D YOU OUT 4ND YOU SL1PP3D 1NTO 4 COM4. 1 TOOK YOU 1NTO MY C4R3. 1 W4S HOP1NG YOU WOULD SN4P OUT OF YOUR 4MN3S14 4FT3R 4LL TH1S T1M3, BUT..." A light teal tear flowed down Terezi's cheek. "YOU ST1LL...FORGOT M3..." She sobbed. Karkat immediately held her close. "I'M SO SORRY..." He mumbled, as he began to cry a little too. "BUT... CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME ONE MORE TIME?"

"T3R3Z1. BUT..."

"LISTEN, I DON'T CARE IF I REMEMBER YOU OR NOT. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, TEREZI. I'LL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER, PRINCESS." He confessed, pulling Terezi into a kiss. Terezi blushed really hard. But she was happy to know that Karkat loved her, even though he couldn't remember who she was.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Same Old Us**

* * *

"TEREZI...NO!"

Karkat was witnessing his close friend getting beaten up by his ex - moirail. He lad rolled onto the gray stone platform, equipped his scythe and shoved Jake out of the way, screaming.

"NO YOU FUCKING JUGGALO BULLSHIT FAYGO GUZZLING ASSFUCK OF A SMEAR ON EXISTENCE! DONT YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He hissed.

Gamzee looked up, and with a smirk on his face, he dropped her, having her almost fall into the lava. Luckily, Rose saved her just in time.

Before the clown had a chance to get away, Karkat crab kicked Gamzee in the back with both feet. He then attempts to ollie outie and bail. He runs after Rose, who was carrying Terezi.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

He saw Rose slipping, and he called up to her asking her to drop Terezi. She complied, and he leaped with arms outstretched, catching her. He runs further and further into the forest, his arms soaked with her teal blood and tears. He can't even see her eyes. Finally, they stop.

"K4RK4T... 1... 1'M SO SORRY..." Terezi whispered. Panting, Karkat leaned against a tree.

"NO... THAT FUCKING CLOWN... GODDAMMIT..."

Terezi took off the blindfold, revealing her tear stained eyes, one of them a dark teal. Karkat growled. "I AM GOING TO CUT HIS STUPID FUCKING CODPIECE OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN IT DOWN HIS MIRTHFUL- OH GOD, TEZ, YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE..."

He slumped down, Terezi still in his arms. He pulled her close, sort of freaking out.

"K4RKL3S...1 W4S SO SC4R3D..." Terezi said as she hugs Karkat back. She tried really hard not to cry anymore.

"1'M SO DUMP1NG H1S SORRY 4SS 1F 1 3V3R S33 TH4T SON OF 4 B1TCH 4G41N..."

Karkat paps her head, shooshing her. "IF YOU EVER SEE THAT SORRY SON OF A BITCH AGAIN I AM GOING TO CUT HIS THROAT. GOT THAT? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. HES KILLED TOO MUCH. HES GONE TOO FAR."

"GO R1GHT 4H34D. 1 W4S SUCH 4N 1D1OT... TH1NK1NG TH4T H3 3V3N C4R3D 4BOUT M3 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3. 1T'S OBV1OUS TO M3 NOW."

"SSSSH... HE DOESNT EVEN WORK. YOU KNOW THAT? HE'S BROKEN."

Terezi shyly looked away. "1 KNOW..."

"I TRIED TO TELL YOU TEREZI... GODDAMMIT...WHY COULDNT YOU HAVE JUST- I DONT KNOW, STAYED WITH DAVE? AT LEAST HES COOL! AND NOT... A MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATH!"

Terezi didn't want to look at Karkat. "...BUT WH4T W4S R34LLY STUP1D OF M3 W4S L3TT1NG YOU GO, K4RKL3S... NOW LOOK 4T M3... 1 DON'T D3S3RV3 4NOTH3R CH4NC3."

The moment Karkat heard her say that, he started to tear up as well. He pressed his face into her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't be able to leave again.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING GO THIS TIME. THIS TIME OR EVER."

Terezi blushed, tears stream down her face. She held Karkat back, almost sobbing.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE TELL ME YOU HEAR ME!" Karkat pleaded.

"Y3S! TH1S M34NS SO MUCH TO M3!"

"JUST...NEVER AGAIN. PROMISE... NO. PINKY PROMISE ME YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN."

Terezi giggled, holding up her pinky finger. "1 PROM1S3. 1 LOV3 YOU. 4ND TH1S T1M3, 1 R34LLY M34N 1T. 1'M NOT L34V1NG YOU."

"G-GOOD..." Still crying, the Cancer shifted his head to kiss her cheek. The Libra attempts to do the same thing, but they end up kissing each other's lips by accident. Karkat didn't really seem to mind all that much.

"AND I PROMISE THAT I AM NOT DOING THAT QUADRANT FLIPPING SHIT EVER AGAIN. I PROMISE. THATS PROBABLY WHAT PUSHED YOU AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"SO... R3D?"

Y-YEAH...I'M GOING TO TRY TO KEEP IT THAT WAY. RED FOR YOU..."

After a few moments, Karkat chuckled. "HEH... I JUST SAID THAT. IT SOUNDS A LITTLE CHEESY EVEN TO ME."

Terezi sighed, resting her head on his chest. "4WW, YOU'R3 SO 4DOR4BL3."

"TEREZI, YOURE BLEEDING OUT IN MY ARMS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST WITH QUITE POSSIBLY THE BIGGEST SHITSTORM IN THE ENTIRE TIMELINE OF ANYTHING EVER, AND YOU'RE CALLING ME ADORABLE."

"W3LL, YOU 4R3 4DOR4BL3, TH4T'S FOR SUR3."

"THANKS, TEZ. BUT WE SHOULD PROBABLY...I DONT EVEN KNOW. WHERE CAN WE GO?" Karkat asked, shaking.

"W3 SHOULD F1ND M33N4H 4ND TH3 OTH3RS, 1F 1T'S POSS1BL3."

"HOW?"

"W3LL 1 D1D S4Y '1F 1T'S POSS1BL3', BUT 1 GU3SS TH4T'S NOT 4N OPT1ON.

BUT TH4T DO3SN'T M4TT3R R1GHT NOW. WH4T M4TT3RS 1S TH4T W3'R3 TOG3TH3R NOW."

Karkat smiled. "TEREZI, I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY."

"WH4T?"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU."


End file.
